In subsea hydrocarbon drilling operations, a blowout preventer (“BOP”) is used to form a pressure-tight seal at the top of a well and prevent the escape of formation fluids. A ram BOP achieves pressure control through the operation of ram blocks. The ram blocks are grouped in opposing pairs and are forced together during operation. Certain types of ram BOPs employ ram blocks designed to shear through pipe in the wellbore (e.g., drillpipe, a liner, or a casing string), hang the pipe off on the ram blocks, and seal the wellbore.
In some instances, a shear joint and tubing hanger running tool (“THRT”) are coupled to a tubing hanger below the BOP rams. Thus, when the ram blocks are brought together to shear a pipe in the wellbore, communication (e.g., hydraulic) is cut between the surface rig and the lower body shear joint, THRT, and tubing hanger. However, well operators may desire to recover the shear joint and THRT to the surface to successfully complete installation of a Christmas tree on the wellhead.
The shear joint and THRT may be recovered by installing a shear joint recovery tool over the cut pipe and making up to the shear joint. Through hydraulic lines tied back to the surface, pressure is applied to unlock the THRT from the tubing hanger, enabling the THRT to be retrieved to the surface. However, in certain situations the shear joint recovery tool cannot be installed over the cut pipe because the pipe may be too deformed, which does not allow proper installation of the shear joint recovery tool. The shear joint and THRT may also be recovered by using a hotstab to apply pressure directly into the shear joint, unlocking the THRT from the tubing hanger. However, using a hotstab to apply pressure requires the removal of the drilling riser and the BOP, which can be difficult and time consuming.